1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire harness.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional wire harness applied to a vehicle, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H09-254721 discloses a wire harness for automobiles that can be used in common for four types of vehicles including a right-hand drive vehicle, a left-hand drive vehicle, a sedan-type vehicle, and a van-type vehicle. In the wire harness for automobiles, a front harness and an integrated harness of a floor harness and a rear harness are wired along the same path as a common harness for the four types of vehicles, and an integrated harness of a cowl harness and an instrument harness is configured to be different between the right-hand drive vehicle and the left-hand drive vehicle, and a connection part between the front harness and the integrated harness of the floor harness and the rear harness is arranged on the same side of either the left side or the right side.
However, there is room that the wire harness for automobiles disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H09-254721 can be further improved in simplification of wiring path.